superanimalsquadronwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Blind
Snow Blind is the monster of the week that appeared in the episode Baby, It's Cold Outside from Justice Squadron: Comicger. He was a fairly early monster from the Comicger comics, appearing all the way back in Issue #11. Snow Blind was sent by Darkanos to use his powers over ice and snow to freeze Petropolis, and turn it into a frozen tundra. However, this move turned out to be ironic, given how Petropolis was suffering from an extreme heat wave, so a cold front was most definately welcome. But, the townspeople didn't really like the fact they were mostly frozen solid with nowhere to go, so Snow Blind's action were still pretty evil. When the Comicgers first dealt with him, they figured that they had to use heat to diminish his ice powers before sending him back to the comics, otherwise Petropolis will be frozen forever. So, using some portable heaters that they got from Paul Bison's house, the Comicgers were able to find Snow Blind's lair, and use them to heat him up, diminishing his powers. Snow Blind was then sent back to the comics by the Astro Gold Space Robo, freeing Petropolis from its icy prison. Snow Blind was brought back in A Horrifying Game by Grave Danger when Infafre trapped the Comicgers in his enchanted board game at Crystal Comics' Halloween Party. He was the last regular battle in the game before Grave Danger. William Keiko faced off against him in a one-on-one battle, and he had until a nearby tree froze over thanks to Snow Blind's powers to defeat him. Even though he ended up losing, William had a shield card that he drew earlier on in the game, so he was safe from being sent to the crypt. Snow Blind also attended the monster convention in Turning the Last Page at the Beariott Hotel as part of Darkanos' ultimate plan to take over Petropolis, and was also part of the invasion of the city. He was ultimately defeated, and sent back to the comics when Steve, Maple, Aaron, Linda, Alyssa, and Julian fought him off and the other monsters while Rozoson dealt with the core Comicgers. Trivia *Snow Blind was inspired by the following characters since the monsters from "Justice Squadron: Comicger" are based on villains from comic-related media: **Avalanche from "X-Men" **Blizzard from "Primal Rage" *Snow Blind's color scheme is also the same as Yetarilla, a villain character from one of Eli J. Brown's stories. The only difference is that Yetarilla is actually a gorilla who WANTS to be a yeti, and Snow Blind is 100% full yeti. *Gaogolgar from DeviantArt actually suggested a yeti monster for Eli J. Brown to use in "Fantasy Squadron: Medievalger," but he never went through with it. So, TUFFAgentShepherd took that same concept, and used it for Snow Blind in "Justice Squadron: Comicger." *His abilities of freezing the city was similar to Freezy Breezy's actions from Woodland Squadron: Foresger. Category:Justice Squadron: Comicger Category:Monsters Category:Comicger Monsters Category:Monsters With Elemental Powers Category:Ice Monsters Category:Forces of Styx